


It's The Three Of Us Against The World

by Tameandsane



Series: Of Demons and Fallen Angels and Others [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And a demon, Bad is BAMF, Bad is a void demon, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quackity and Bad have a love hate relationship, Quackity is a fallen angel, Skeppy can morph into different materials, This will be funny, Tommy is chaos incarnate, Tommy is little gremlin child, also the most adorable person ever, and also a little shithead, as is Tommy, he has a crush on Skeppy, it's them against the world, like literally a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tameandsane/pseuds/Tameandsane
Summary: What happens when,A demon trying to leave his past behind,A fallen angel hiding from the people he once cared for,And a child tries to find a family that he lost,Try to navigate through a world that hates them,Well, chaos ensues
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Of Demons and Fallen Angels and Others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134383
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	It's The Three Of Us Against The World

“Can’t catch me bitch!”

Bad scowled at the younger boy flying ahead of him, “LANGUAGE, also I’ll be able to catch you easily Tommy.” Bad picked up his speed, trying to catch up.

Tommy laughed and threw a raspberry back at him, “Sure you will y-” “ME PERDONASSSSS.” Tommy was suddenly tackled by a screaming ball of black feathers that goes by the name of Quackity and they both shot towards the ground in an entanglement of limbs and screams.

Bad watched, staying in place, as they landed in a tree and then plopped on the ground, with a laughing Quackity lying on top of a Tommy who Bad was sure was yelling profanities at quackity in rage.

Bad started heading towards them, he wasn’t worried they were hurt, a fall like that wouldn't hurt a demon or an angel, even a fallen one, at all. When he got close enough he could hear their conversation, or Tommy telling off Quackity while he was dying of laughter, “I was going to win for once Quackity, I was going to beat Bad at a race for the first time, until you, YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER-” “Language.” “-DECIDED THAT YOU SUDDENLY WANTED TO MAKE ME LOSE.” 

This just made Quackity laugh even harder and Tommy get even angrier, “I WILL STAB YOU, I PROMISE YOU, IF I SEE IN AN ALLEYWAY AND I HAVE A KNIFE, I FUCKING-” Bad had given up on trying to stop Tommy cursing while he was on his rant, it was impossible, “-PROMISE I WILL STAB YOU AND SAY, oh no whoops my bad, my bad, didn’t mean to impale you in the heart.” Then Tommy suddenly groaned and covered his face in his hands, “ooooh, I just wanted to win for once, just onceeee. Bad wins everytime.” 

Bad patted Tommy’s shoulder, “aww, if it makes you feel any better I was going to beat you anyway.” Tommy glared at Bad from over his shoulder and used his wing to slap Bad’s arm away as Quackity, um, did Quackity pass out from laughing too hard? 

“You’re just a wrongin’ under multiple layers of adorableness and muffins you know that?” Tommy muttered grumpily.

Bad put a hand to his chest, “TOMMY… you think I’m adorable?” 

“I- wha- no- that’s not what I fucking meant, you idiot, you know that you bitch.” Tommy sputtered.

“It’s ok Tommy, I think you're adorable too, like an angry little doggy, also language.” 

Tommy looked down at Bad, arms crossed and his pointed tail swishing angrily, “I am not adorable, I am intimidatin’, so intimidatin’, when men look at me they get so, so afraid they shit their pants, and become my bitch.”  
“Language Tommy, and of course, you're very scary,” Tommy nodded resolutely, “also is Quackity okay because he looks like he’s dying.”

They both turned to look at Quackity, who just progressively laughed harder and harder as they bickered back and forth, his face was turning purple from lack of oxygen.

“Big Q, you’ve gotta breathe man, you can’t die like this.” Tommy said going over to help Quackity into a sitting position.

“He can die like this.” Bad said, just standing there helpfully.

After a minute or two, Quackity seemed to gather himself enough to be able to breathe normally, though he still let out a giggle or two. He stood up, and shook out his wings, then folded him to his chest. It made Bad sad whenever he thought about how those wings were supposed to be the purest white, not the stained black that they were. Now for the rest of his life Quackity will go through even worse discrimination than demons do. Quackity never told Bad and Tommy how he became a fallen angel, and the two respected that.

Besides, it wasn’t like either of them weren’t hiding anything either.

“I lived for you Bad, I continued on because I know you wouldn’t know what to do without me.” Quackity said dramatically. 

“I would be fine,” Bad replied as Tommy laughed. 

They all started walking in the direction of their house as they talked. 

“Bad,” Quackity gasped, “you want me dead?!” He said as he started fake crying.

“Yeah, you want Big Q to die, that is despicable, Bad, such a horrible thing to want. No me gusta Bad eh Big Q?” Tommy chimed in. 

“Yeah, fuck you Bad!”

“Language! And I never said that! I just said I would be able to get over it if he died,” Bad said in exasperation. This was unfair, they were tag teaming against him, he would never win. 

“But by saying that it’s like you're expecting me to die, why do you expect me to die. ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL ME BADBOYHALO!”

“Oh would you look at that, we're home,” Bad said, ignoring Quackity. Their house was a little two story cabin in the middle of a forest where no one would find them, just like they wanted it. Bad opened the door and walked inside, Tommy and Quackity in tow. 

Bad kept his cloak on like always as the other two took theirs off and hung them on the hooks, by the door. It was always funny watching someone with wings struggle to take something off, Bad didn’t have wings like the other two. He didn’t have the feathery wings like Quackity, or the red bat-like scaly wings with whatever species of demon Tommy was. He could float though.

Bad was a void demon, under his cloak he always wore he was just a blob of shapeless black matter that made up the void with horns and a tail and glowing orbs for eyes. But with, you know, a conscience and thoughts. A void demon was one of the most powerful types of demons ever known. People cower in fear when they first meet him, well, with the exception of Tommy and Quackity, whether it was because of bravery or just pure stupidity, Bad will never know. Oh wait, there was also that one human he met recently. 

Quackity, as Bad already explained, was a fallen angel, so he had black wings and a cracked halo floating above his head. He had coal black eyes and matching black hair that was always hidden by the beanie he wore. He’s not as strong as a regular angel anymore, but he’s still incredibly powerful. To become a fallen angel you’d have to break one of the sacred laws the angels follow. Bad doesn’t know why Quackity broke a sacred law, but whatever it was, it must have been a good reason.

Tommy, well Bad didn’t know what type of demon Tommy was, he thinks even Tommy himself doesn’t know. He had a whole red color scheme, with Bat-like wings, two pointy horns resting above his head almost hidden by his curly blonde hair, a thin whip-like tail with a triangle tip, his hands turned scaly and were clawed at the tips, and his blue eyes had slitted pupils very similar to a cat’s. One time Bad wants to try dangling a string in front of him and see what happens. Also he was tall, taller than both Bad and Quackity, and Quackity hated it so Bad loved it. 

The weirdest thing about Tommy though was that ever since Bad had first met him, he has not aged at all. He’s been sixteen for as long as Bad could remember, it took him a while to notice, but after Tommy hadn’t changed at all in the fifth year that they met him, he and Quackity had asked. Tommy just shrugged and said he doesn’t [insert curse word here] know. So that was the end of that. 

They became the trio they are because they had been alone in a world that hated them, so what does someone do when the world hates them, find other people that the world hates. They don’t ask about each other's past and try to live their best lives together. It’s been one of Bad’s best times in his life living with these two muffin heads, and also meeting that other muffin head he had met a bit ago when he had tried pulling a sly one on Bad.

_“Hey, hey, mister in the black cloak!” Bad turned and looked at a black haired person running towards him, which was strange, because people usually ran from him. Bad was at the nearest town because it was his turn to gather supplies for them. As usual people were glaring at him and giving him distrustful looks. He understood, they were afraid, except for this person apparently._

_“Hello,” Bad said, “do you need something?”_

_“I Skeppy, challenge you to a duel!” the person called Skeppy stated confidently._

_Bad stared at him dumbfounded, “Um, what?”_

_“You heard me!”_

_Bad looked around, people were now focused on the idiot who challenged a demon even the guards were too afraid to confront instead of him. The disbelieving and incredulous expressions were a nice change from what Bad usually saw. They were quite funny. And even Bad himself was making that face._

_“You uh- you do know what I am right, er- Skeppy?”_

_“Yep, and I’m one hundred percent sure I’ll beat you!”_

_“Why aren’t you afraid of me, I’m a void demon, humans and other beings alike, even other demons, are afraid of me.”_

_“You don’t look that scary,” Skeppy stated simply._

_“I-I don’t?”_

_"Nope, I think you look cute actually,” Skeppy said, winking at Bad._

_Now Bad wasn’t just confounded now, he was down right shocked._

_“You- you think I’m cute,” Bad said, was he blushing?_

_Skeppy nodded, “yep, a downright cutie.”_

_Oh yeah, Bad was beet red. He fiddled with a stray splinter of the basket he was holding, “Awww, thank you, that’s very nice of you to say.”_

_“Well it’s true,” was this person trying to make Bad die of embarrassment, “so anyways, will you duel me?”_

_“I don’t want to hurt you though.” Bad said unsurely._

_“It’s fine, you won’t,” Skeppy said simply.  
“Well, uh- I guess I can, just uh- let me set my basket down.” Bad was going to set his basket on a crate when an older woman walked up to him, “I can hold that for you deary.” She said kindly._

_Okay, what the muffin was happening, “uh- thank you very much miss,” Bad said and handed her his basket._

_She smiled, “anytime,” then her expression became more serious, “Skeppy has an amazing sense of judgement, he’s never been wrong about someone. So for him to come up and talk to you like that must mean you're a good person. And so, I’m apologising, for all of us here,” multiple people nodded when she said that, “that we let your appearance cloud our judgement of you, and that was unfair of us.”_

_Bad stared at her, as somehow, tears started falling down his face. The lady looked surprised and started trying to comfort him. Others seem about to run up and hug him when they saw him crying. Skeppy too._

_“Aw dear- I’m sorry- was it something I said, I didn’t mean to hurt you-”_

_No, no, it’s not that,” Bad interrupted, “it’s just, not very m- hiccup- many people are nice to me like- like you guys are being.”_

_This made some people smile while others burst in tears like Bad, and Skeppy looked at him with a big grin on his face._

_“Were so sorryyyyy,” one man cried with tears streaming down his face. He ran up and grabbed Bad in a suffocating hug. Good thing Bad didn’t need to breathe._

_“Yeah,” someone else cried._

_“We’re stupid!”_

_"We areee."_

_The old woman smiled at him as the man let go, “don’t you have a duel you have to do hon?”_

_“Oh uh- yeah,” Bad said. He wiped his eyes as he started walking back to Skeppy, who was laughing at the whole exchange._

_“These guys are good people huh,” he said. Bad nodded, a bit strange, but good._

_“So, what’s your name?” Skeppy asked._

_Oh yeah, Bad never said his name, “I’m Bad.”  
Skeppy nodded and spread his arms out, “Well Bad, come at me.”_

_Bad put a hand up unsurely, “I’m going to ask you again, are you sure about this, I’m pretty strong just so you know.”_

_Skeppy smirked, “and I’ll say it again, I’ll be fine.”_

_“Okay then,” Bad got into a fighting stance, curled his hand into a fist, took a deep breathe, and swung. Bad doesn’t know what he was expecting, maybe a dodge, maybe a counter attack. What he didn’t expect though was where Skeppy was standing before, now stood a diamond statue._

_Bad pulled his hand back as the statue grinned, “Well, what did I tell you.”_

_“WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED, HOW ARE YOU A STATUE, WHA-”_

_Skeppy laughed and held out his hand, which now that Bad noticed, was curled like he was holding something. He opened it, and there, sat a tiny diamond glinting in the sunlight._

_“Cool right, I’m able to morph into any material I touch.”_

_“Oooooh.”_

_The townspeople around them laughed. ___

__

__

__“Bad, earth to Badboyhalo, you there?” Quackity waved a hand in front of Bad’s face. Bad snapped out of his daydream, and looked around. Tommy and Quackity stared at him._ _

__“Hey there bud,” Quackity said, “where’d ya go, you were just standing there staring off into space.”_ _

__“Sorry, I was just thinking about something,” Bad said as he started towards the kitchen, “do you guys want stew or sandwiches for dinner.”_ _

__“Stew,” they both replied._ _

__“Okay, stew it is,” Bad started taking ingredients out from the cupboard._ _

__Tommy and Quackity sat at the table._ _

__Quackity grinned, “Oooh, I bet he was thinking about his new boyfriend, what was his name, skerpy, scrappy, sleppy?”_ _

__“Skeppy.” Tommy chimed in helpfully._ _

__“Yeahhh, that was the one, Skeppy, I bet he was thinking about Skeppy,” then he giggled deviously, “and all the stuff he’s going to do with him.”_ _

__Tommy burst out laughing_ _

__Bad spun around, “NOOOOOOOO, LANGUAGE, I wasn’t thinking of that, ahhhhhh.”_ _

__“So you were thinking about him.”_ _

__Bad didn’t say anything._ _

__“Oooooh, he was, Tommy, he was.”_ _

__“Bad has a bit of a crush on the ol’ Skeppy.”_ _

__Bad still didn’t say anything, just continued to make dinner, and if he chopped the carrots a bit more harshly than normal to scare them a bit, that wasn’t anyone's else’s business but his._ _

__“Here you go you two.” Bad set down two steaming bowls in front of them and one for himself, then he sat down. “Dig in.’_ _

__Tommy and Quackity cheered,_ _

__“Wooo, Bad’s stew is the best.” Quackity said, his mouth full._ _

__Tommy nodded, stew dripping down his chin._ _

__“Aw, thank you guys.”_ _

__They talked idly for a bit when Quackity said,_ _

__“I’m heading into town tomorrow, we're low on supplies and it’s my turn to head out.”_ _

__“Could I come, I- uh, have some business at town too.” Bad said._ _

__Tommy swallowed the food he had in his mouth and said, “he wants to see his boyfriend, ain’t that right.”_ _

__“He’s not my boyfriend.” Bad said.  
‘“Yeah you can come,” Quackity answered. That was easier than Bad thought._ _

__“If you tell me what your business there is.”_ _

__There it was._ _

__Bad groaned, “fine yes, I’m going to see Skeppy, are you happy.”_ _

__Quackity shrugged, “I mean, I don’t care if you go see him or not, he’s your boyfriend.”_ _

__“He’s not my boyfriend!”_ _

__“Aw look Tommy, Bad’s blushing._ _

__Did Bad say he liked living with these two, because he was wrong, he hated it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to comment down below, Have a great day!


End file.
